slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Beenie
Quick note, all images are a WIP. They will be replaced with a better picture in the future Non-Infected = Appearence She's a redish-pinkish teletubbie. She likes to wear a purpley-pink beanie. Personality Although she's normally seen hanging out with friends, she's quite shy. She can also be a bit flirty with others, despite her shyness. Campaign She does not appear in the Campaign. Trivia * Her original name was Beanie. ** It was slightly changed for uniqueness. * Her beanie was originally going to be the same colour as her fur, but a little darker. * Her nicknames are from what she does and wears. ** Beanie Tubbie is from her always wearing her beanie. ** Love Tubbie is from her excessive flirtatiousness. |-| Infected (1st Form) = Appearence She's similar to her Alive form. Her body has a bunch of 'holes' in them. Her beanie has covered her whole head. Her mouth is long and vertical with a bunch of teeth inside. Her eyes have changed, aswell. They're now completely black with white dots for pupils. Blood is also coming out of the mouth and both eyes. Behaviour She is the threat for the second part of Town. Collect She walks around to certain custards and guards them for a while. Her walkspeed very slow and her runspeed is a tad bit faster than the player's walkspeed. Once the player has collected half of the custards she will turn into her 2nd form. Survival She will walk towards a certain player for a while. Her walkspeed very slow and her runspeed is a tad bit faster than the player's walkspeed. When close, she will try to chomp the player. Every now and then, she will punch the player, which is slower but more powerful then the chomp.. Once the player has lowered half of her health down she will turn into her 2nd form. Versus She is the threat that the player controls. Her walkspeed very slow and her runspeed is a tad bit faster than the player's walkspeed. Once the player has collected half of the custards, at any point can the player choose to turn into her 2nd form. Campaign She does not appear in the Campaign. Trivia * There never was a '1st form' planned. |-| Infected (2nd Form) = Appearence W.I.P Behaviour She is the threat for the second part of Town. Collect She walks around to certain custards and guards them for a while. Her walkspeed is in between the player's walkspeed and runspeed and her runspeed is a tad bit faster than the player's runspeed. Once the player has collected half of the custards she will turn into her 2nd form. Survival She will walk towards a certain player for a while. Her walkspeed is in between the player's walkspeed and runspeed and her runspeed is a tad bit faster than the player's runspeed. When close, she will either chomp (more likely) or slash (less likely). Every now and then, she will use acid breath, which is an areal move and anyone in that area will take continuous damage until they're out. Once the player has lowered half of her health down she will turn into her 2nd form. Versus She is the threat that the player controls. Her walkspeed is in between the player's walkspeed and runspeed and her runspeed is a tad bit faster than the player's runspeed. Once the player has collected half of the custards, at any point can the player choose to turn into her 2nd form. Campaign She does not appear in the Campaign. Trivia * She has had MANY design choices, but there hasn't been one that stands out. |-| Gallery = W.I.P Category:EveryWorld's Stuff Category:Female Category:Infected